StrayPixels
---- StrayPixels '''was an art competition established on January 31, 2008 that finished February 2012. StrayPixels finished completely due to it taking up most of notMiceElf's free time. It gave players a chance to show off their "pixel skills" as well as winning prizes and fame for their efforts. The idea of the StrayPixel competitions was to "take a theme as a starting point, add in some very creative users, stir in some pixel art along with prizes for sweetness and bake for 20 days." The official group for StrayPixels is http://www.habbo.com/groups/StrayPixels. The first version of StrayPixels (which was before the merge) started in March 8 and finished in March 10. Warmness and MakeBelieve.. became the two top artists of this era. After the merge StrayPixels came back stronger than ever (July 2010) and started rewarding prizes to users who won the monthly competitions. In November 2011 a straypixels competition which involved hair design saw the first user pixel creation enter the hotel which was soon followed with a Habbo Runway event. The Habbo Runway event was a global competition to design new clothes on Habbo and the top winner (Rykz) had their creations implemented into the game. ---- Rules (Taken from the StrayPixels page) *You are trusted to be honest and not steal someone else's hard work. You may, on the other hand, re purpose any official Sulake made Habbo art in your submissions. Let's face it though, judging isn't perfect. If you do happen to win with stolen (ripped) work, your winnings will be taken back and that Habbo name will no longer be considered in later StrayPixels competitions. * At the beginning of the month the group page will show both the new theme and any extra rules for that month (via the snazzy theme button). The theme will give you a starting point to base your pixel art around. Take advantage of the free idea and '''BEND IT! Keep the bending within reason though, m'kay? Like, if the theme is Habbo love triangles and you send in a Dinosaur eating cheese... it will be amusing but won't win. Follow the extra rules if there are any. Usually they are there to make you work harder and thus be more creative. Honest. * On the 15th of the month you will be able to send in your entry via email. Instructions will appear telling you submission are now open. The subject line of your email entry will be VERY specific. Only those with the correct subject line will be judged so don't try to send your submission in early. Only ONE entry will be allowed and you MUST PUT YOUR HABBO NAME ON YOUR ENTRY IMAGE. Just use the type tool for your name. It doesn't have to be fancy. * The file format for submissions must be .gif or .png (unless otherwise noted in the extra rules for the month). * Your submission MUST be attached to your email. Not included as an external link. If you send in more than 1 submission the first one sent in will be used for judging, so take your time make it count. * The submission process will close on the 20th of the month. ---- Judging Currently only SmoothCriminal and notMiceElf, the two graphic artists of Habbo.com, take part in select the winning entries. After the submissions close each piece is judged based on how the theme was used, if all the rules (including the extra rules) were followed, and overall execution/quality when compared to the other submissions. Your aim is to get a good balance between all these criteria. A well crafted and creative finished piece. Winning Main Winners: Each month 3 winners will be selected from all the submissions sent in. Those winners will each get a prize pack based on the number of times they've won. The ranges for these packs are 1, 3, 5, 7, and 10 wins. After 10 wins the prizes repeat starting at the first prize pack (so 11 wins gets pack 1, 13 wins gets pack 3, etc.). Every win will receive a trophy. If a Habbo wins they cannot win the following month. A winning Habbo is not barred from entering, but they will not be selected as a winner. In addition to the prize pack, the winning work will be displayed on the group page for the following month. Honorable Mention: An honorable mention is a submission that was too good to go unnoticed but unfortunately wasn't selected as a main winner. An honorable mention winner will receive the honorable mention badge and IS allowed to enter again the following month. Theme Selected Winners: From time to time we'll open up a theme submission for Habbos to submit their ideas. Every couple of months the theme will be one of these submitted themes and the Habbo who submitted that theme will get the Theme Submitted badge for their great idea. A Habbo who's theme is selected IS allowed to enter the competition unless they were a main winner from the month before. 'prize packs include: ' badge, sticker(s), background, trophy, special art easel furni! Prizes Other Badges This badge is a special addition for the Hair design competition. ---- winnings.gif partnerButton_StrayPixels.gif Category:Promotions